


dreamteam but a little too gay

by foolishclown



Series: dreamteam but in love [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Georgenotfound, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: Sapnap struggled against the ropes that held him to the bed. Fuck, he had been here for hours. Dream and George had left him here with the promise that they’d be back soon, if he was ‘good’.Like he had any choice. His arms were tied to the bedpost, legs bound to the end of the bed. He was completely naked, of course. The room was uncomfortably cold, the only warmth he received was from the blankets underneath him.They had just left him like that, Dream planting a mocking kiss on his forehead before departing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamteam but in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 381





	dreamteam but a little too gay

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw me post this on my oneshots and then delete it because i want to make it a series no you didn’t 
> 
> enjoyyyyyy

Sapnap struggled against the ropes that held him to the bed. Fuck, he had been here for hours. Dream and George had left him here with the promise that they’d be back soon, if he was ‘good’.

Like he had any choice. His arms were tied to the bedpost, legs bound to the end of the bed. He was completely naked, of course. The room was uncomfortably cold, the only warmth he received was from the blankets underneath him. 

They had just left him like that, Dream planting a mocking kiss on his forehead before departing. 

Sapnap would get them back for this eventually, he decided. For now, all he could do was squirm, bored to death and aching to be touched. 

They had done similar things before, tying him up and teasing him until he was nice and obedient; but they had never done this. 

He heard the distant sound of the front door opening. Oh my god. They were back. Or he was being robbed. Either way, it would be entertaining. 

Keys were set on the counter, two heavy sets of footsteps coming down the hall towards him. The door opened, hallway light shining into the dim room. Sapnap held his breath, anticipation keeping his heart rate alarmingly high. 

Dream smiled down at the bound man. “Just as pretty as we left him, huh, George?” 

George nodded in response, coming around the left side of the bed. “Arguably prettier. You seem quite flustered, Sapnap. Everything okay, baby?” 

Said man huffed, squirming to express his frustration. “No, I’m not. You two were gone forever! What the hell is wrong with you?” His voice came out a lot whinier than he intended.

“Is that anyway to speak to us?” Dream spoke, suddenly much closer. “After all, we’ve brought you a present.” 

Sapnap shot his eyes up, curiosity trumping frustration. “What... did you get?” 

George trailed cold fingers down  the exposed arm, stopping at his collarbones. “You’ll see.” 

Dream sat on the large bed, scooting closer to Sapnap. “You’ve been good, so we’ll be gentle, of course.” 

The youngest boy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You are literally never gentle and you know it.” 

Shrugging, the blonde ran his hand up Sapnap’s chest, smiling at the shudder the touch caused. “You never seem to mind.” 

Out of arguments, Sapnap just shut his eyes, both men all over him now, purposefully teasing him. He inhaled sharply at the sensation, sensitive and pliable after waiting so long. Dream snaked closer and closer to his hips, leaving small kisses down his stomach, pausing when he reached his painfully neglected dick. George was on his neck, exploring and enjoying the pretty noises he caused to come out of Sapnap. 

He was so frustrated. He wanted to touch them so bad he couldn’t stand it. 

Dream abruptly wrapped his hand around Sapnap, stroking lazily as Sapnap responded with a jump, hands instinctively trying to reach blonde hair. George chuckled into the tan neck, removing his lips to meet Sapnap’s, drinking in the sounds. 

The youngest squirmed even harder, the strokes growing in speed. George finally released him, looking into desperate eyes. 

“Please,” Sapnap whined, “ _please_ let me touch you.” 

Dream responded for George, shaking his head lightly and removing his hand. “We can’t do that, beautiful. You haven’t even seen your presents yet.” 

With that, he stood, removing something from a plastic bag that he had previously placed on the floor. 

George smiled, knowing full well what was about to happen, hand running through brown hair in a comforting manner. 

Dream brought two objects over, letting Sapnap get a good look at them. 

A black collar, adorned with pink hearts in his right hand, a silver chain in his other, unattached but clearly part of a set. 

Sapnap widened his eyes. 

If he was being honest, he had always wanted this. He _loved_ to imagine Dream and George pulling him around by a leash, yanking on him and keeping him in place. But he had always been too nervous to ask for one. 

Dream stood in wait, the slightest hint of anxiety in his green eyes.

“Do you like it, Sapnap? We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, of course, George and I just thought-“ 

“Please. Please, _please_ put it on me. I love it so much, Dream.” 

A pleased smile spread across the tall man’s face, walking back over and sitting on the bed, sharing a knowing look with George. He slid the open collar around Sapnap’s neck, making sure to adjust it to fit right before closing it. _Holy shit_ , he looked so pretty. They should have done this a lot sooner.

Once the leash was attached, George and Dream both had to take a moment. They just stared down, the silence making Sapnap a little self conscious. 

“Is it... good?” He asked sheepishly, a nervous smile on his face. 

“It’s perfect,” Dream breathed out, leaning down to plant a kiss on the younger man’s mouth. 

George was at a loss for words, fingers running up and down the chain, a dumb struck smile on his face. 

“We can untie you now, baby. You’ve been so good, you deserve it.” 

The relief of rope releasing his wrists and ankles was unbelievable. Sapnap sighed contentedly, hands immediately flying up to touch George as Dream untied him. George chuckled, but let him, the feeling of needy hands running over him definitely not a bad thing. 

When he finished, Dream returned to his spot by the smaller man, smiling at the display of affection. “You two are adorable,” strong hands grabbed onto the chain, pulling just enough to make Sapnap face him, “but we’ve waited long enough.” 

Sapnap felt lightheaded from excitement. Dream pulled him up until their noses were touching, enveloping him in a rough kiss and pushing him down onto the bed. George moved down until he reached Sapnap’s neglected erection, giving no warning as he took him into his mouth. 

Immediately, moans escaped the smaller man, muffled by Dream. The slightly tight hold of the collar was ever present; not enough to choke him, but enough to remind him that it was there. Sapnap bucked his hips just slightly, the warmth around his length threatening to send him over the edge far too soon. Dream pulled away, allowing the pretty noises to come out clearly. He chuckled, moving down to watch George. His face was red, concentration on his face as he bobbed up and down, meeting eyes with Dream. 

_Holy shit_. Dream knew they were supposed to be focusing on Sapnap, but he wanted—he _needed—_ to take George right then and there. He couldn’t help himself from running his hands over the brit, sighing in contentment at the way he leaned into the touch. Sapnap, no longer bound by the bed, covered his face with his hands, letting out uncontrollable noises. 

“Fuck- oh my god, George, I’m actually going to cum if you don’t stop-“ 

Dream took that as enough of a green light to slowly pull George off by his hair, savoring the way drool pooled out of his mouth as he slipped off Sapnap.

“ _Dream_...?” 

Blood rushed straight to his dick at the way his name was said. Holy shit. Unable to help himself, he pulled George into a kiss, tasting Sapnap on him as they fought for dominance, Dream easily winning, leaning into the shorter man until he was on his back, Dream now straddling him. 

He ran hungry hands through his hair, rutting into him as he pinned him to the bed. Fuck, this wasn’t enough. He started tearing off George’s clothes, struggling to get his pants off. When he was naked under him, Dream dove back in, holding his small wrists with much larger hands, holding him down, eliciting pretty noises from the pale man. 

Sapnap cleared his throat. 

“Forget about me so soon, Dream?” 

Reluctantly, Dream removed his mouth, admiring the way he caused pink lips to turn dark red, bruised and swollen. 

“Of course not, baby,” he caught his breath, voice hoarse and low, “just had a temptation to take care of.” 

George shuddered, wishing Dream was still on him. Sapnap smiled, crawling up to the two. “Just feeling a bit neglected over here...”

Dream immediately wrapped a hand back around him, the sharp inhale music to his ears. “Sorry, sweetheart. Won’t happen again.” Sapnap was pushed down onto his back, Dream hovering over him. “You prep yourself earlier like I asked?” 

“Y-yes, of course.” 

George was back up on his knees, wrapping his hands around Dream and pressing his mouth into the crook of his neck, clearly craving attention as well. 

Dream hummed happily, glancing at George before turning back to Sapnap, unbuttoning and pulling off his pants with some difficulty. After a protest, George convinced him to take off his shirt too, saying he needed to see all of him. When he finished with the demand, Dream turned his full focus back to Sapnap, pressing his hands onto the bed, making the smaller man feel like caught prey. 

“Well, if you’re both pleased with my appearance, I’d like to fuck his brains out now.” George rolled his eyes, nipping his neck in mock cruelty. Sapnap just smiled up at the two. How did he get so lucky? 

Dream lined himself up, having retrieved a bottle of lube from the beside drawer, pouring a generous amount on himself. Pushing in, Sapnap immediately tightened around him, eliciting overlapping moans from them both. George’s breath hitched, lazily stroking himself as he leaned against Dream, feeling the blonde’s heart rate speed up. 

“Shit,” Dream breathed out, hand gripping the leash for leverage as he slowly pushed all the way in, Sapnap once again hiding his face, embarrassed by how red he was. 

Normally, Dream would tease him, tell him to show his pretty face; but he could barely think straight, only wanting release. 

Once he was all the way in, he slowly moved, trying to let Sapnap get used to the feeling. He was notoriously sensitive, and was definitely the most vocal out of the three. Right on cue, he moaned, followed by a high pitched whine. Dream picked up the pace, George only serving to encourage him as he left small hickies all over his tanned neck. 

“Holy shit. Look at his _face_ , Dream, he can barely handle you.”

Dream smiled, genuine affection behind it. “He’s doing so good, isn’t he? Such a pretty whore.” 

They shared praise for a while, Sapnap feeling himself heat up each time. Dream was only getting rougher, one hand on the leash, the other leaving bruises on his hips as he thrust in. Sapnap knew he was close, he could barely even form coherent thoughts. 

“Dream— _shit—_ I’m gonna cum, I’m g-gonna cum, _please_ let me cum-“ 

Without pausing, Dream tightened his grip on the collar, letting out a low groan. “Cum, Sapnap. Such a good boy for asking, so good for me.” 

As soon as he was given permission, Sapnap felt his vision go spotty, the knot in his stomach unraveling as he babbled nonsense, gripping the sheets as hard as he could. Dream didn’t stop his pace for a second, smiling as he heard George start to moan in his ear, his own strokes on himself becoming quicker. 

The pleasure melted into pain, the overstimulation of Dream still inside him making his entire body shake. “ _Fuuuuck_ , please, shit, _Dream_ -!” 

His thrusts became sloppy, slowing and becoming much more labored. Dream held onto Sapnap as he came, falling onto the smaller man’s chest, hair covering his shut eyes as he quietly moaned. 

George soon joined them, collapsing onto Dream in a domino effect. 

They caught their breath, Sapnap wrapping his arms around them both, tugging George off of Dream and to the side of him so he could hold him. They stayed there for a moment before Dream pulled out, rolling to the side of Sapnap and collapsing onto his back. 

In the pleasantly dim light of the room, they held each other. Eventually, they would have to clean up, but for now, they laid in comfortable silence. 

Sapnap once again found himself consumed by a thought. 

How did he get so lucky? 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so appreciated!!! they make my day straight up


End file.
